1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to memory access, network communications, and network communications statistics computation.
2. Related Art
Networks such as the Internet carry a variety of data communicated using a variety of networking devices, including servers, routers, hubs, and switches; and network capable devices, including computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, telephones, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the networking devices, network media, network segments and network applications included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network capable devices, networking devices and network applications may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands. Such testing may be performed on already deployed and not yet deployed networking devices, network capable devices, network segments and network applications.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network applications and network capable devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for analyzing the performance of networks, network applications and network capable devices by capturing, modifying, analyzing and/or sending network communications. The network testing systems may be used to evaluate how well network capable devices handle data communication, including streaming media and voice communications.